FLOW: DAYS
DAYS is a song by FLOW and the 1st Opening of the Anime Psalms of Planets: Eureka Seven. Romaji Kawari yuku kisetsu ga Machinami someteyuku Aimai na Jikan ga nagarete Namida iro no sora wo Boku wa mitsumeteita Kanashimi no Nami ga oshi yoseru Yume wa tooku made Hakkirito miete ita no ni Taisetsu na mono wo miushinatta Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa Kudakete chitta Hageshiku hakanai Kioku no kakera Tatoe futari naran de mita Yume kara sametemo Kono omoi wasure wa shinai Zutto Iro aseta keshiki wo Kaze ga nagarete yuku Omoide wa Sotto yomigaeru Kayoi nareta michi Ayumi susun demo modore nai Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba Tsuyogatte bakka gomakasu kanjou ni Sugi satta kisetsu kara no kaitou So Ima sara nani mo deki yashi naitte Wakattetatte mou dame mitai Shosen kurikaesu dake no jimon jitou Kasane tsuduketeru genjou Nagai yoru hitori shizukesa wo terasu gaitou Omoide ga Soumatou no you ni Guruguru nouri wo hashiri dasu Awai kioku ni nando moshi ga mitsu kouto suru ga Kiete shimau Kanashimi no MERRY-GO-ROUND Mayonaka no MELODY SLOW DANCE Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa Kudakete chitta Hageshiku hakanai Kioku no kakera Tatoe futari naran de mita Yume kara sametemo Kono omoi wasure wa shinai Zutto Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu Ima wo Kanji 変わり行く季節が 街並み染めてゆく 曖昧な時間が流れて 涙色の空を 僕は見つめていた 悲しみの 波が押し寄せる 夢は遠くまで はっきりと見えていたのに 大切なものを 見失った あの日交わした約束は砕けて散った 激しく儚い 記憶のカケラ たとえ二人並んで見た夢から覚めても この想い 忘れはしない ずっと 色褪せた景色を 風が流れてゆく 思い出は そっと甦る 通い慣れた道 歩み進んでも戻れない 最初の嘘 最後の言葉 (ラップ) 強がってばっか 誤魔化す 感情に 過ぎ去った季節からの解答 So 今さら何も出来やしないって 分かってたって もぅダメみたい 所詮繰り返すだけの自問自答 重ね続けてる現状 長い夜 一人静けさを照らす街灯 思い出が走馬灯の様に グルグル脳裏を走り出す 淡い記憶に何度もしがみつこうとするが 消えてしまう 悲しみの Merry-Go-Round 真夜中の Melody Slow Dance あの日交わした約束は砕けて散った 激しく儚い 記憶のカケラ たとえ二人並んで見た夢から覚めても この想い 忘れはしない ずっと 追憶の 日々が照らす 今を English Translation The changing seasons color the streets Ambiguous time passes by I was gazing up to the tear colored sky I push aside the waves of sadness My dreams are far away Even though I could see them quite clearly I lost sight of the important things The promise that we made that day was broken and scattered Pieces of passionate and short lived memories Even if I wake up from the dream that we both had I won't forget these feelings, ever The wind blows through the faded landscape And my memories softly return Even if I walk down that familiar road, I can't go back My first lie, my final words My pretending to be strong, I misrepresent my feelings An answer from the passed seasons So I understand that after all I can't do anything about it, it seems futile After all, I just answer my own question every time These conditions just keep building up --- on this long night, the street lights shine on the stillness My memories are kaleidoscopic My mind starts to race round and round So many times, I forgot that I try to cling to fleeting memories A merry-go-round of sadness A melody slow dance at midnight The promise that we made that day was broken and scattered Pieces of passionate and short lived memories Even if I wake up from the dream that we both had I won't forget these feelings, ever The days of my memories shine down on this moment... Unofficial English Version The changing seasons that come and go, Seem to color the city streets Unevenly, As the time just goes by I was gazing up at that blue sky, As I pushed aside, the empty air That's filled with such unbelievable sadness My dreams are so far away, Even though They used to be so clear, I have lost what I once held so precious to me The promises from that day have now been locked away forever without a key, Filled with short lived memories that we wanted to forget, But even if both you and I wake up from this dream that somehow we both seem to share, There's no way I'll ever forget these feelings that I had For you... Looking through a window I tend to see, The colors of the color of the landscape fading away, And memories come to light I travel this road in my path, I know that there's no way that I can turn back, That's the first lie, And the last thing you wanted to hear I pretended to be strong, I hid what I truly felt, The answer from those seasons past. So. I know that after all, I'm too useless to do anything about it all I ask the answers to the questions that I know, Everything else just builds up Walking around the city streets, The lights seem to shine so brightly My memories keep changing more and more, As my mind spins round and round. Uh So many times I forgot to hold on to my disappearing memories Like a sadness filled merry-go-round, A midnight melody slow dance... The promises from that day have now been locked away forever without a key, Filled with short lived memories that we wanted to forget, But even if both you and I wake up from this dream that somehow we both seem to share, There's no way I'll ever forget these feelings that I had For you... They brighten my day whenever I think of you Category:FLOW Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Eureka Seven